


#SaveShadowhunters

by katychan666



Series: #SaveShadowhunters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec find out they're being cancelled and they are outraged!CrackficBreaking the 4th wall





	#SaveShadowhunters

“Oh, no, this is bad… like this is so bad,” said Alec, who had been reading something on his phone and looked very worried, beyond worried, pure horror written all over his face and he glanced at Magnus. “Magnus, we need to something, oh, no, no,” said Alec and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. Horrified. No this couldn’t be, this couldn’t be happening.

“Darling, what’s going on?” asked Magnus, who saw sheer horror on his boyfriend’s face and he made his way over to Alec, who was just staring at his phone and showed it to Magnus, to show him just what was going on. “Oh no!” he shrieked and placed a hand over his chest. “We’re cancelled?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. “Oh, hell no! No one cancels on Magnus Bane, do you hear me?!”

“No, this is so not fair,” whined Alec and placed a hand on top of his mouth. “I mean… the story is still not finished,” complained Alec and started shaking his head. “C’mon, we need to do something,” said Alec and shook his head. “We’re not going off the air, not before I marry you,” said Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Yes,” said Magnsu and face-palmed himself. “And we still have left to adopt a bunch of children and raise them up. People deserve to see this! Us raising children together. Being fathers,” said Magnus as he was walking up and down his loft. “I mean I am outraged!”

“And immortal husbands,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Like, what the actual fuck? And look, they say it’s the final hunt. The hunt didn’t even begin,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Like, for example, Sizzy still needs to happen,” said the hunter and Magnus couldn’t agree more with him.

“I know right?!” said Magnus and shook his head. 

“But look, people are fighting for us on Twitter!” said Alec proudly and showed it to Magnus. “Look how many tweets under the #SaveShadowhunters and #PickUpShadowhunters,” said Alec, completely amused and Magnus sat into his lap as they continued to scroll down the Twitter, snickering every now and then when they read something funny and Magnus started shaking his head.

“Look at how much support we’ve got!” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I know,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “I mean, look, some people are interested in continuing the hunt,” said Alec and showed the screen to Magnus again, who was now busy with writing Tweets himself and Magnus cheered up. Well, that was some good news. 

“Of course,” said Magnus and then sighed. “Retweet if you want more naked moments with Malec,” announced Magnus happily and Alec went red in the face. Did his boyfriend really just Tweet that?!

“Magnus, no one wants to see that,” said Alec. “They want the excitement, the danger, the missions, demon hunts, they don’t...” started explaining Alec, but then shut up when he saw the responses and he rolled his eyes when Magnus wore the ‘told-ya-so’ look. “Okay fine,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes when he saw Magnus wearing a smug look on his face, waggling his eyebrows. 

“I win,” said Magnus happily as he went back to Tweeting, snickering and Alec narrowed his eyes, horrified to see Magnus posting never seen before pictures of him under the shower, writing, Renew us if you want more pics like this ;). However, he didn’t really complain, because he knew that was what people wanted, wasn’t it?! 

Alec rubbed his forehead and then made a decision to go back to the Institute. The others needed to know about this too, so Magnus portalled them off to the Institute, where Alec called up an emergency meeting. “So, as it has come to my attention, a horrible, terrible thing has occurred,” said Alec and all of the people were staring at him worried. “Guys, we’ve been cancelled!”

“What?” snapped Isabelle. “They can’t do that! Simon and me still aren’t even a thing!”

“This is horrible,” said Jace and Clary was just shaking her head.

“How could this be?!”

“But,” said Magnus. “There’s still a chance. We need to work hard, fight together, be united, like we’ve never been before,” said Magnus and the others listened, feeling hopeful.

“Go on Twitter and Tweet your heart out!” announced Alec. “Use #SaveShadowhunters and #PickUpShadowhunters, there’s still hope, we need to be heard! Spread the word around!” said Alec and all of the people there looked at each other and nodded, determination written all over their faces.

They were going to fight like they’ve never fought before.

This wasn’t the final hunt!


End file.
